<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen and the Snowman by GrammarKnighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097668">The Queen and the Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty'>GrammarKnighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa ends eternal winter and brings back summer... but not her sister. </p><p>A darker take on the curse where it froze not only Anna, but also her bodily function, thus killing her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen and the Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True love.</p><p>That was what she needed to end Anna's curse, to turn her back from the icy, cold statue into the warmth radiating sister she'd always taken for granted.</p><p>Her own warmth she'd locked inside her for so long found its way to the surface, coursing from her core into the ice beneath her feet.</p><p>Soon, the cold too rose, gathering and hovering above her.</p><p>The ice disappeared, leaving the wooden surface of a ship that wobbled in the now clear, summer water.</p><p>She failed to register the loud thump next to her.</p><p>"Anna!" Olaf's voice faintly resounded at the back of her mind.</p><p>Putting all her thoughts and will into it, she banished all the cold away to the wind until nothing but sunlight remained.</p><p>The warmth in her heart morphed into butterflies at the thought of reuniting with her sister at last.</p><p>Once she turned around however…</p><p>Before a steadily melting Olaf was Anna, limp, lifeless… cold.</p><p>"Elsa, it's Anna! She's not waking up! I can't melt yet until she's awake!"</p><p>The butterflies burned, their remains fueled the cold she'd just thrown away.</p><p>Soon, everything was cold again.</p><p>It froze her feet enough her knees became numb.</p><p>She fell kneeling, lost.</p><p>Anna lay cold, unmoving.</p><p>She looked eerily like a fallen mannequin, but complete with clothes and skin.</p><p>Elsa's hand reached for her sister's face, fingers tracing her cheek before landing beside her eyes, eyes that shone no life nor the joy the person it belonged to had always radiated.</p><p>Her mouth was open just like when she shielded Elsa from Hans's sword.</p><p>"No, no… this can't be happening…" Elsa choked, a shaking hand covering her mouth.</p><p>"Elsa…" Elsa slowly turned to face the snowman.</p><p>He wasn't melting anymore, except for the parts around his eyes.</p><p>"Anna will be fine, won't she?" Olaf whispered.</p><p>The cold, now having driven all the warmth away, seeped into the air around her. </p><p>Elsa screamed and the hot summer was gone again.</p><p>Pulling her sister's body close to her, she embraced her, calling her name to hear her response. </p><p>"No…"</p><p>For the third time in her life, she was alone again.</p><p>Snowflakes fell and circled around them.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the ship, impaled by the newly created ice, Olaf hovered watching his creator wailing over her sister.</p><p>Something melted inside him, but it didn't reach the outside.</p><p>It circled and twirled and bounced inside him and for the first time ever since his creation, he felt empty.</p><p>"Anna's… gone?"</p><p>The melted parts around his eyes fell in droplets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>